moderncombat2fandomcom-20200213-history
Strategies
Strategies are important in this game especially for the online multiplayer. In the online multiplayer, there are different maps, game types, weapons and skills. You will find that some weapons and skill combos work better in some maps than the other. General Tips *There are many ways to effectively utilize your nonlethal grenades in ways other than bullet alternatives and group bombers. Suppose your on Facility playing CTF and people are rushing down the smallest corridor, what can you do? Throw your grenades and flashes at the doorway, of course. Though it is an unlikelihood that you should get a kill from such a thing, it creates a barricade that none dare pass for around a few seconds. Suppose your on Avalanche and the enemy team is holed up on the mound sniping anything to come by. What do you do in this case? Throw in your flashes, whip your head away before impact, and run in grenades achuckin'. In short, you can also use nonlethal grenades as distractions and temporary barricades. *When following behind someone that doesn't know you're behind them, it's usually a better idea to shoot them because of the fast paced nature of this game. Stealth is not a common tactic. *It is unwise to crouch unless you know you have your team supporting you. Crouching is the thing of last resorts, as almost everything is superior in avoiding damage as the awkwardness of crouching and the time it takes is too dangerous when surrounded by many people. You could be butterflying, bobbing, mining, or something else, but you choose to stop right where you are, presumably, in the open with neons signs pointing at you, flashing 'Shoot me!'. But, by all means, if you can drop down and backup in no time flat, then crouch away. It does make things more difficult, but, my point is, there are better methods for doing such a thing. *Use your grenades whenever your gut tells you to. Chances are that you will not survive to use all your grenades given you elect to conserve them. Put them to immediate use, have no regrets. *Stay away from your teammates as much as possible. Suppose you're in Warehouse in that long generator corridor and so are your teammates. Try to walk the line, go outside and start surveying left and right for spawn points and movement -- you are close, but far enough away you can ambush their spawns and steal all the kills for yourself. *If you're being shot at there are several things you can do. #You can butterfly -- jitter far left and far right as you near your enemy to throw their aim off, get cocky -- run as close to your enemy as you can whilst avoiding their line of fire, crouch and aim -- self-explanatory, bob -- get behind cover and continue shooting as you 'bob' in and out of the cover (doing this ironsighting or scoped is particularly effective), mine -- run around a corner and throw a grenade through the threshold gaining yourself some time and, in all likelihood, damaging or killing your opponent, or something of equal effect, or just plain GTFO -- they will either die chasing or realize you are not worthy of his/her time. *Use a high sensitivity level. You are supposed to be cognizant of your environment at all times, and succeeding in doing that is a mighty feat at any sensitivity lower than halfway between the max and middle. Just imagine running through Facility trying to one-eighty every second or two, maybe even faster depending on whether or not your embroiled in a 2 vs. 1 situation. *When playing Defuse the Bomb, never cease moving. Move left and right as it takes the character time to reach maximum speed, and maximum speed might be the difference between life and death by grenades. *Familiarize yourself with the spawn locations and how you and your teams presence in certain area influences the selection of those spawn locations. This is almost an essential element of getting kills, streaks, and high k/ds. *Adjust where you shoot according to the weapon. For M40A3, MN106 (all variant), Silencd AK-47, S1 Custom, Benelli, and all secondary weapons aim for the chest as either the recoil will whip the bullets into hitting the head or the rate of fire is so low and/or the damage is to low that, even if you can headshot with fair consistency, you will still be outgunned and dead. For the AK-47 (gold and standard variants) and M249, aim toward the pelvic region as the heavy recoil will still kickback the crosshairs far enough so that headshots, or bullets connecting with the head (the final bullet must be a headshot to be a 'headshot' with 75xp+ rather than 50xp+), are regular occurences. For the Dradonitch and RPG-7, aim for the head -- as it has such a high rate of fire and accuracy to die for, and aim in their general direction, respectively. Battle Tips *Use weapons that are very accurate or ones that have a lot of power. These include MN106 Camo or Silenced. The MN106 Silenced should almost always have extra assault rifle damage though as its relatively weak with out. It is accurate, however and can be very useful on free for all. Another great weapon to use is the M249 use the iron sights for deadly accuracy and always use the extra LMG damage skill. *Camping may be frowned upon often, but in free for all its recommended due to spawn points. The spawn points can be quite terrible and running around will get you killed as people spawn oddly. You don't have to stay in the exact same spot, but try and maintain a certain area. *When in a good position always go crouch when reloading or else you may get shot rather quickly. Small movements you make will be the difference whether you live or die. Try and maintain a position as long as possible before you spawn. The same goes for peaking around walls and such. *Watch out for opponents who are on the top of buildings and ledges *Retreat, back-up and take cover if in a bad position to return fire. *If below you see that a sniper is killing multiple targets in a short time hide for a while stay low and out of sight. *Finding glitches where you can get inside a rock or the geound is highly useful but the other players will not be happy with you. Independent PROTIPS The section for verifiable independent pros to post their cross-spectrum, the spectrum being the OTHER categories within this article, advice. DynamisV1: Rushing, Evasive Tactics, Button Placement, and Quickscoping 1 -- Take it from an individual with a 6.23 k/d on MC2 and 4.23 k/d on MC3, most of the setups listed here are paragons of mediocrity. (If you want to see some of my accolades, go to 'http://usmctakesover.wordpress.com/usmcmc3fn/mc3-pics/' and scroll until you see 'DynamisV1' highlighted on one of the screenshots) If you wish for only the finest pwnage, they, might I suggest, this: the MN106 Camo, MP5, and Speed. This is for rushing, I admit, but let me explain the merits of using this setup. As a rusher, you are, profound insight follows..., rushing the enemy. Right when the game starts you discover me and fellow rushers in your spawn picking off half your team within seconds and for the remainder of the game, we just obliterate running around like COD Juggernauts juiced-up and hook-up to an aimbot; in the end, you see us on the scoreboard with the highest kills and k/d -- though, the k/d, for the overwhelming majority of rushers, exceeds ~1.5-2.1. Now, a rusher's primary asset is, you guessed it, speed. Speed, speed, and more speed. The faster you go, the more enemies you can encounter -- given you forsake your teammates and remain like nearly diametrically away; the more enemies you encounter, the more potential for damage; the more potential for damage, the more evasive maneuvers become necessity; the more evasive maneuvers you maneuver -- butterflying viz. moving athwart is one tactic as is minding your opponent's directional motion and either running with it swiveling your head faster than he is turning to kill him before any damage is rendered or running counter to the same effect, the more accurate you ought be for success; the more accurate ought be for success, the more help you should seek in accuracy; and what gun is more accurate than the MN106? The MN106 Silenced is the more accurate variant, but using it is flatout folly unless your intention is sniping with it alongside 30% Damage Increase as, one, this variant doles oout less DPS than the original variant and, two, you will be competing with, duh, snipers. The MN106 Camo is superlative, at least within the rusher context, because it delivers 30% more damage than the standard model, has recoil allowing hipfire kills from, for example, 1/4 to 1/3 the total map distance of Avalanche, is equipped with a functional, meaning using actually the ironsight helps whereas the AK47's is arguably less accurate than hipfiring, ironsight that, drawing upon the same example, allows 1/2 total map distance kills in Avalanche even when spraying versus bursting; and, think about it, the trinity of a stable, high-damage, and accurate primary -- the MC2 firearm panacea, standard MN106 equivalent secondary -- let's face it you're running so fast switching time has virtual irrelevance, and a perk that allows you to run faster than most people can shift their perspective is, in my opinion, the greatest setup you can use and helluva beast to reckon with. 2 -- Though quickscoping is awesome, it is difficult to accomplish and, nonethless, perform at levels requisite to stringing together kills. Most MC2 players on Avalanche and Warehouse try to snipe, a minority use assault rifles, and a smaller minority running around trying, struggling, quickscoping. My contention is that there are three prime reasons why the quickscoping community is so small and interspersed with such little success. One, button placement. If you are using the default placement, change it. The reload/switch widget's top-right corner positioning require that one either play claw, thumbs and indexes, or regular, just thumbs, bringing your entire hand up to utilize the widget's functions. Relocating it a few centimeters above the firing button is optimal as only a slight jerk of the thumb is required to reload or switch. The grenade button given the new placement of the reload/switch widget is now overlapping and unusable, so relocate it above the firing button to the left in a manner allowing the simple twitch of the thumb to throw grenade and non-interfering with the movement of the fire button. The aiming button's placement is awkward due to its distance from the general firing/looking area in which you find your thumbs fiddling in the majority of the time, moving it below the FIXED moving stick to the right is the most natural and only location you ought put it. Since one moves forward the lion's share of the time and anywhere around the firing button allowing a simple twitch to press would be within its, the firing button's, range of movement, you can see why. The crouching button, like the aiming button, is awkward. And, also like the aiming button, placing it by the firing button is not an option, so place it right beside, yes that means to the right, the looking-around button without encroaching in its range of motion. And the firing and looking-around buttons need to be moved according to what grants you the most comfort and ease of control; notice how I told you where to move the prior widgets/buttons relatively, they need to be a cohesive system that maximizes your comfort and ease, and saying where, pixel-by-pixel, they ought be located would be bad advice. Two, almost no one practices proper technique for close-encounters. Building upon the prior point, the crouching button is placed in such an awkward place that not using proper technique is safer and more successful than otherwise. But, now that your button is moved, for your sake I hope, crouch whenever you close-encounter. Look onto the position of the muzzle's tip and fire when you think your target and the tip are aligned, chances are you will hit; in the event you cannot crouch, the same alignment concept applies but adjust the target so that it is a smidgen leftward, perhaps even overlapping depending upon the distance. And three, combined with the previous points, no one uses their environment to its potential. Sure, hiding behind a rock is utilizing some potential, but with these adjustments you should have the confidence to do better: instead of being scared of an ambush in-transit, you can just run over, full-bore, to the next set of cover, progressing forward locking down the enemy team to the spawn point. Sure, using cover when your scoped-in or ironsighting is, also, utilizing some potential. But, think. This is a general tip, move away from their line of fire while shooting at them: if they are turning right, move left; if they are turning left, move right; if you have a high sensitivity and the go-counter-spray-direction option is unavailable, move in the same direction, shooting, of course, whilst running past them -- most people have low sensitivities so they cannot turn fast enough to maintain the flow of damage. Use cover whenever you can, most do not -- exploit this fact to your advantage. 3 -- If you want any specialized advice, please send me a message at dynamisx@hotmail.com and I will respond within a few hours to a couple of days. My only request of you is to at least run your message through SpellCheck.net's grammar/spell checker. Cheers! Unknown: Sniping Knowledge 1 -- Sniping requires some quick reactions sometimes along with a bit of patience during the other times. Snipers generally camp in a concealed location that has an overview of a commonly populated spot, the only type of camping that people don't find as annoying. They will sometimes try and move about a location but that doesn't bode as well. It's best, if your going to move, move to the next defensive position so you have a different but still defended view. It's also useful to have a useful second weapon so you can move quickly to a sniping position and defend yourself with in closer range, meaning the MP5 would be your main choice for second weapon. Snipers will quite often be targeted for staying in the same location has it's downsides, and some backstabbing may be received. Sniping requires an above shoulder shot to kill with one shot without the extra sniper damage skill, making moving targets harder to bring down with a single shot. Skills worth using is usually extra sniper damage, better accuracy, more life or quicker reload. 2 -- These are effective ways of showing off in all FPS games with snipers, allthough are hard to notice in MC2 exept to the player themselves, ruining the point of doing it. Quick scoping is basically killing an enemy with a quick look through your sights, having them up for a split second, shoot and then quickly down, receiving a kill through the shot. they aren't as impressive as noscope but are still cool, although the chances are you don't know you've been quickscoped Or not. No scoping is considered a master skill in sniping. It requires getting kills from your hip with a sniper rifle, which is hard considering you have no aiming cross to tell you where it will hit. It is easier to notice as they usually run forward and shoot without slowing their pace, as you do when you bring up the sights. It's only really impressive if its from a bit of a distance, as people have been know to do a bit of a cerimonial t-bagging around the body they no scoped even though thats from no more than a step away. No scoping requires a bit of practice to learn the bullet contact area on screen off by heart but can be useful for showboating to your friends. 3 -- General sniping advantages: easier to get headshot kills; better accuracy; higher kill rate; team mates will quite often support you, sometimes not even noticing that they are watching your six or stopping flanking; you can annoy the enemy by noscoping or just killing before they can do anything; considering your forced to aim for headshots, you get the 75 XP for the headshot ontop of the 50 for the kill itself. If you start getting shot at but kill the opponent or let a friendly die and then shoot him then you get the close one or the vengeance ontop of that as well. General sniping disadvantages: you don't have the aiming cross from your hip, leaving you screwed in close combat; you will be targeted; your scope limits your vision to only in front, leaving you unaware of side attacks; llies may get in your way; it'll take practice to work effectively. JayJayJohnson: Rushing, Butterflying, Sniping - '''I have 1.30 K/D ratio, but through the last 10 ranks I went from 7,000 kills to 13,000 kills and 6,000 deaths to 10,000 deaths, so my actual K/D ratio from the last 10 ranks is around 1.80 K/D and only counting the last 100 or so matches would be around 3.0 K/D. That being said, I'll give you a few tips: 1 - Use grenades at all times. There is no need to keep them. Use them when you think you should. 2 - At '''Facility, use MN106 Camo and MAC11 (not silenced) with +30% speed. This will give you an advantage over your enemies. If you are Rank 72 and above, use AK-47 Gold. If you do not have MN106 Camo, use M249 or Benelli M4 (SPAM-4) 3 - At Avalanche, I use AK47 Silenced with MAC11 Silenced (+30% Speed). When playing Capture the Flag, always move back and forth and throw flash bangs often. Always butterfly when encountering an enemy in an open spot and take cover when needed. Camping behind the boulder (between the wooden shack) when on Army Capture the Flag will get you easy kills. If the enemy forces are all sniping, using AK47 with +30% speed is essential. If they use the same thing as I suggested, switch to MN106 Silenced with +30% damage or M249. 4 - At Jungle, use MN106 Silenced with M5 Silenced (+30% Damage) or AK47 Silenced with +30% speed. Camping at Jungle is suggested. When in trouble, don't butterfly, but instead get cocky and run towards your opponets. Because of obstacles, their obvious reaction will be to run away. When they run, get behind another obstacle and then toss a few grenades. Only continue pursuing the enemy if you are sure you are confident. 5 - At Temple, use AK47 Silenced and Desert Eagle (+30% Speed) or M249 with M5 Silenced (+30% LMG Damage). Be sure to use iron sights with the M249, and camp often. Prey on noobies. Clan PROTIPS The section for verifiable clan pros to post their cross-spectrum, the spectrum being the OTHER categories within this article, advice. M0B RECRUIT3R $: '''Uses MN106 Silenced with assault damage skill on all maps except Facility. Camps everywhere. On 1-1 either snipe or hide and kill. Never nade spams! In fact grenades are used as backup when an enemy is just about to return a flag! Averages 3-4 KDR in a match. '''MOB_Marc: '''Seen using MN106 Silenced alot. Camps and stays in one poisition throughout the game excluding the last session of the match. Seen once using grenades, can't be sure why or on who. Averages 2 KDR in a match. '''MOB_haniiif: '''Apparently can go above 120 kills with only 20 deaths. In some matches, seen with only M40A3 and MP5 and mostly uses his (as he describes), "M16 Camo/Gold AK + Run strategy". Camps at hard times, uses grenades on large groups of players and averages a 2-15~ KDR in a match. Extra note: "I suck against snipers and with mass snipers my kdr in matches are 1+ never below 1 to kill them NEVER run straight at them or through openings: left & right does it." '''MOB_SedIQ_D4A: Uses MN106 Camo with Run skill, MN106 Silenced with Assault Damage, Silenced AK-47 with Run skill and M40A3 with Sniper Damage. Changes strategy depending on situation; against snipers uses MN106 Silenced with Assault Damage; on campers, camps near area and either 'nades or goes with Silenced AK-47 and on fuji1313 (LOL) uses MN106 Silenced with Assault Damage to make him quit! Weapon Usage The weapons you use depends on 3 factors: #What map are you playing on? #What type of game is it? #What is the enemy team using? On a close range map such as Facility, the best weapons to use are shotguns, pistols, SMGs, or AK-47s. On long range maps, the snipers and MN106s will win out. The game variant should also be taken in to consideration. On Team Battle, you need to know what the opposing team is mainly using and what map it is. On Battle, choose the weapon that you can best handle. On Capture the Flag and Defuse the Bomb, you would probably want to go with an assault rifle such as the MN106s. It is also a good idea to use an appropriate skill with the weapon your using. Sometimes, it depends on what the enemy team is using. If a majority of opposing forces use assault rifles, you should counter that with a sniper. If the majority uses SMGs, counter that with the heavy barrel. If they use close range, use a far range weapon. If they use a far range weapon, the best you can do is to rush with an assault rifle and move around to avoid being shot or snipe him down. Try to vary your teams weapon choices. Try to keep at least one man in the back so enemies don't spawn behind you. Snipers usually cover this job. Or alternatively you can go back and check whenever an enemy is killed, but this is not recommended. To find out more information on weapons, take a look at the "Unlockables" page. Recommended Combos Post your favorite combos here. If the combo is used on a certain map, post that as well. Reasons for why they are recommended is appreciated, though it is not required. GUN + SKILL (Recommended Map Optional) *AK47 Silenced + -40% recoil. *MN106 Silenced + Assault Damage. *MN106 Camo +Desert Eagle Accuracy Boost *MN106 Red Dot+ MP5+ 15% accuarcy *AK47 Silenced + Assault Damage *Any Sniper +MP5 +Sniper Damage *MN106 Camo + Assault Damage (Facility) *Beretta Silenced + Pistol Damage *Benelli M4 + Movement Speed (Temple, Facility) *RPG + MP5 + Reload Speed (The downside is that you have very little ammo, only 3 rockets total) *Desert Eagle + Accuracy (Do not bother to use to Desert Eagle's iron sights, your accuracy at medium range and close range will be extremely good with the boost, the strategy is to be on the move constantly. Using the iron sights will slow down your movement, making aiming at you easier) *AK-47 Silenced + 50 % accurcay- seems very good for now *AK-47 Silenced + Beretta Silenced + Pistol Damage or Accuracy (Jungle, Facility, or Temple) This combo has a good range for the battle field and high damage thanks to the AK-47. The Beretta with the help of Pistol Damage, contributes a highly accurate silenced pistol that can take out targets from a distance. *AK-47 Silenced + Desert Eagle/Vulture + 20% Assaults Damage (30% if you have it)(any map will do) Use the pistol for long range. And do the headshots. Improving Kill Death Ratio Use guns that are most familiar to you. If you are good with a sniper use it. If you kill more people with a silenced weapon then use it. There is nothing more frustrating then a person that doesn’t know how to use his/her weapon correctly. If need be camp, although it is not recommended. Many people find themselves running and gunning which works in different aspects of the game. PLAY SMART Don’t be dumb, if your entire team is holding up the enemy from one direction go around and flank the enemy from behind. This will not only improve your K/D but get you some nice kill chains along the way. If you find yourself attacking the enemy head on, use grenades and flash bangs. Flash bangs come in very handy especially when there is more than one enemy there. If possible attack your enemy from a distance. This way you have a higher chance of surviving. Snipers can be used in any ranges depending on how good one is. All things such as quick scoping and hard scoping fall under the “experienced field”. Handguns also should be used by people who are skilled enough to take a few headshots run. A majority of players primarily use assault rifles and the machine guns, which can take you out before you get a shot off. Category:Multiplayer Category:Subjective Content